Transmission of information in mobile phones, mobile terminals, smartphones, personal digital assistants and mobile computers between integrated circuits (IC) inside a single functional module and between different functional parts like display and application processor may today be handled using wires in printed wiring boards (PWB), micro coaxial cables (MXC) and flat flexible cables called Flexible Printed Circuits (FPC) boards.
In modern ICs the bit rates have been increased from below 10 Mbps in a single signal wire used for complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) single-ended signalling, to up to 1 Gbps on one differential pair. For instance, in the near feature bit rates will be up to 6 Gbps with the Mobile Industry Processor Interface (MIPI) Unified Protocol (UniPro) using M-PHY (serial interface technology with high bandwidth capabilities). Also universal serial bus version 3.0 (USB3) and high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI) interfaces use above 1 Gbps bit rates.
When the bit rate is in the gigabits per second area, the signals generate electromagnetic interference to the cellular receivers which are operating in the same frequency area.